<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naboo by CrazycatSitter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333152">Naboo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/pseuds/CrazycatSitter'>CrazycatSitter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/pseuds/CrazycatSitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight of the Jedi Order, never experienced Naboo the way others did</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Obi-Wan saw Naboo, he thought it was picturesque and beautiful, even while being chased through the deep woods by droids it was still one of the most lovely places he’d ever faced death on, and when the mission was over, he’d be happy to return to see the sights.</p>
<p>It didn’t stay that way.</p>
<p>After his Master’s death, Naboo became a place of grief and misery for him: the peace and joy the planet took for granted felt like a direct insult in the face of the losses he had suffered on their behalf.</p>
<p>Just hearing the name of the planet was enough to sour Obi-Wan’s mood, because in that instant he was transported back into the core of the main power generator having to watch his Master die, all while being unable to stop it. The taste of grief and rage once again thick on his tongue.</p>
<p>Anakin loved Naboo, to him it was everything good and right in the galaxy, most likely because of Padme. Ever since he was a child of nine, he had loved the planet, speaking of it wistfully and maybe for a desert-born child the green and blue marble was a marvel eclipsing even that of the Force.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan tried not to resent Anakin’s delight in the peaceful world and mostly succeeded, but he was unable to fully purge himself of the insidious emotion. No matter how much Obi-Wan liked and enjoyed Padme’s company, he knew that in a remote corner of his soul he still irrationally blamed her for Qui-Gon’s death, and her seeming lack of remorse or sorrow was salt in his still unhealed wounds that burned him to the bone and sapped his enjoyment from their encounters.</p>
<p>The planet of Naboo was beautiful and peaceful, a place of rest and rejuvenation, joy and hope. Many species came to renew the spirit and restore the body, carrying tales of its perfection out into the galaxy until it had reached near mythical proportions.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight of the Jedi Order, never experienced Naboo the way others did, for him, it was a place of grief and mourning, a constant reminder of what was lost, and a challenge to overcome such mortal failings. The salt-burn of Padme’s smile both scarred and purified, and that was why he always went back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>